


Slipped Away

by Croozer99



Category: Smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets sick, and Anthony is left to navigate the big bad world without his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped Away

I lay on the hotel bed, staring at the cracked ceiling. I haven’t left this room in three days. The manager has even come up several times to make sure I’m alright. I look over at the picture of Ian I keep on the nightstand. I sigh and look around at the empty beer bottles all over the room. What has happened to me?! Losing Ian really did a number on me. I wish I could see him again, and tell him that I’m sorry that it ended like this, but I know that I can’t. I roll over and grab the picture. I stare at his perfect face, remembering the day I lost him. We were filming an episode of “Lunchtime with Smosh.”

~Flashback~

“First bite!!” Ian says as he takes a bite of his burger. His eyes open wide and he spits the bite out.

“Ah! This is disgusting!! It does NOT taste like any hamburger should!” He starts gagging and runs into the bathroom. I stop the camera. I can hear him vomiting. I hear a thud, and the choking and vomiting stops. I run to the bathroom to make sure he’s okay. His face is green and he’s passed out. I scramble for the phone to call 911.   
The ambulance came and took Ian to the emergency room. They wouldn’t let me ride in the ambulance with him. I followed the ambulance with my car. I was stuck in traffic for thirty minutes. When I finally got to Ian’s hospital room, they were covering up his dead body. 

~END FLASHBACK~  
I begin to cry. I haven’t been back to the house since Ian’s death. Apparently, the hamburger he had contained large amounts of arsenic and rat poison. The police did an official investigation, and they shut down the burger place for good. I hear the tapping of rain on the window. I place the picture back on my nightstand and sit up. Without giving it much thought, I grab my hoodie and shoes and head out the door. I drive to his grave. The stone is a beautiful gray marble, with his name engraved into it. 

 

Ian Andrew Hecox  
November 30, 1987 - May 13, 2014  
Once a smosher, forever a smosher  
May his beautiful soul rest in the hands of God

 

I crouch down in front of the grave. 

“Hey Ian. How are you? I hope heaven is good,” I give the stone a teary smile. 

“So listen, I have some things I’ve been meaning to say. First of all, I’m sorry that I suggested that burger place. I didn’t know how dirty and disgusting it really was,” I begin to cry, but quickly wipe the tears away. 

“Second of all, I’m sorry I didn’t get to the hospital fast enough, to spend your last dying moments with you. And lastly, I’m so sorry you had to die in an unfamiliar location in the hands of strangers. If I could turn back time I would! Either make a real effort to be there with you for your last dying moments, or just attempt to save you all together,” I’m sobbing now, letting the cold rain beat down on my face. 

“Ian, I promise. If I could take your place, I would in a heartbeat. I’ll never forget the day you died. It’s all I can remember now. I’ll never get it outta my head. So, to sum it up. I’m sorry. I’d go back in time and change it, but I can’t. So, wait for me in heaven Ian. I may be there sooner than you think.”


End file.
